


Yandere Simulator Club Swap

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: (I actually liked the song... oof!), Cloaka (Meme), Club Swap, Comedy, Conspiracy Theory, Crack Fic, DRAW ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GRILLS, Drug Use, Geiju is an oblivious idiot, Gen, I couldnt come up with anything for the last two, Masato is just Borupen's rename, Megami and the council are now rebels, Sex Tape, Suddenly... Drugs, Suddenly... EVEN MORE Drugs, Swearing, Tsundere, WOOO, What is happening to the tags?!, cowboy, everyone is tired of Geiju's volcano obsession, help me, panther, panty shot, perverts, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: This has been something I've been wanting to write. It's on the title... a Yandere Simulator Club Swap!! :DWhat would happen if you put these characters on a different club? Well, here they are! These are all just little snippets on what might be going on inside their little club. Please be mindful that the character interactions are my head canons... literally there's no information about these characters. LolList:Photography Club -> Occult Club = Conspiracy Research ClubDrama Club -> Art Club = Modelling ClubMartial Arts Club -> Student Council = Disciplinary CommitteeSports Club -> Light Music Club = Rock Music ClubGardening Club -> Science Club = Botany ClubLight Music Club -> Cooking Club = The Shredding ClubOccult Club -> Drama Club = Magic ClubCooking Club -> Gardening Club = Farm ClubArt Club -> Photography Club = Video ClubStudent Council -> Gaming Club = Competitive Gaming ClubGaming Club -> Sports Club = Cosplay ClubScience Club -> Martial Arts Club = Dance Club





	1. Part 1

**Photography Club - > Occult Club = Conspiracy Research Club**

"No.... no... NO!" Norville shrieked. "Everybody knows that the Sneople are real! What about the evidence don't you get?!"

Velma raises a finger to tap her glasses. "Ugh... obviously Sneople isn't real! It's obviously the Reptarians that are real."

"Ssssssss." Norville hissed with disdain.

Fred raises his arms in an attempt to remedy the situation. "Guys, guys! We've agreed to never discuss the Sneople vs. Reptarians debacle again. Let's talk about those weird puffs of smoke that gets released by those airplanes."

Scooby tilts his head. "They look cool! I think... are we talking about the same thing or not?"

"True, they look cool... but they could be..." Fred harden his expression. **"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiilllll~!"**

Daphne takes this as her cue and powers on the projector they had in the club room. The room darkens as all eyes focused on the projection. With all members focused and ready, Fred begins to speak.

The prohection shows an airplane with a condensation trail.

"As long as I can remember, I've always seen these white, puffy trails that airplanes give out... but what if... they are chemical trails! Exhibit A."

The next slide was exactly the same, but now with the airplane gone.

"Tell me, how long ago do you think this trail has been on since that airplane took off?"

Scooby raises his head. "Uh... five minutes ago?"

"Wrong!" The club president exclaimed, pointing a finger at him dramatically. "This trail has stayed on the sky for hours! This is clearly a chemical that's dissolved in the air to turn us into meek sheep that willingly follows the government!"

"If that's true..." Norville muttered "Then the air we're breathing right now could be poisoned!

The club was immediately in panic. Diving for any items that could be used as a mask. However, all they ended up making was a racket to all of the other clubs on their building and a complaint was filed to them by literally everyone, causing the Student Council to intervene before any casualties could be made.

A normal day at the Conspiracy Research Club.

* * *

 

**Drama Club - > Art Club = Modelling Club**

"Yes... truly magnifique." Riku mumbled under his breath as he painted on his canvas. "Nice pose, president!"

The club president, currently very naked on a pedestal gives out a snooty laughter. "Why yes of course! No one does zis better zan me! Ohohohon!"

"Your butt is as round as ever your liege." Tokuko said, in sarcasm. (I regret joining this weird club.)

"Zat is right!" He nods "Paint me more and more, peasants!"

Shozo tried really hard to not look at that... mess... He cranes his head towards Tokuko and whispered. _"Are you really sure you want to join this... whatever this is?"_

 _"I can't really run away now, I already signed us up!"_ She whispered back.

The other members were on the side, looking quite embarrassed as they too have to model just as their president did.

"A-as I thought I should be leaving no-"

The president raises his hand. "Shush, lovely! Don't be impatient!" He raises his right eyebrow. "In fact, why not have a go now?"

"W-what?!" Kokona screeched.

"Yes.. yes..." He claps. "Chop chop! Paint this girl like one of your french grills!"

The chorus of painters nodded eagerly, at least, that was what Tsuruzo saw. "Yes sire!"

"Wonderful!" He nods. "Now show off them double damns and be mesmerized by my court's renowned talent!"

Riku seemed to nod _too_ eagerly. Within a split second, Kokona was leaving a dust trail as she ran away.

"Harumphh! What a mean, tasteless girl. Well, let us get back on ze schedule!"

The club continued on with their activity, but within Tokuko and Shozo's mind, all they could say was... _"Kokona... take us with you please..."_

* * *

 

**Martial Arts Club - > Student Council = Disciplinary Committee**

"President, we caught these guys lurking around the girl's changing room." Shima said in a disgusted manner as she held the offending 'criminals' on their collars. These two in particular were two of the newly transferred students.

He shifts his eyes to stare at them. "What can you say about what you've done?"

The first guy's grin stretched in a joking manner. "Hah! Those girls don't have them double damns! They got those aww damns!"

Budo narrowed his eyes. "How about you?"

"I don't know.... five out of ten... I guess..." he shrugged with laughter.

The president sighed. "Mina."

"Yes President?"

"Expel these boys."

That jolted them out. "W-what?! Dude! We were just fooling around, seeing some sights and all... what the fuck? You don't have the authority to do that! Right?!"

"On the contrary..." Budo smirked. "I do."

"You really can't do this!"

"I do... and I will." Budo smiled mockingly. "Get these boys out of here."

All of the members nodded and took them out.

"That was creepy." Sho commented. "Makes me feel the heebie-jeebies."

Budo sighed. "Why is there so much perverts transferring on our school now..."

"Excuse me prez...." Mina started, now back from disposing those freaks. "We found evidence on their phones... it's filled with panty shots...."

"Agh.... God... I swear, another one? If we catch the culprit behind these panty shots.... they're getting more than an expulsion."

Shima perked up. "Let's beat them uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!!!!"

"We can't do that Shima."

"Awww... fine..."

* * *

 

**Sports Club - > Light Music Club = Rock Music Club**

"Can you feel the so-ound~" Itachi sang, as he held the microphone closer. The bridge of the song has started, but as soon as it begun Itachi had immediately raised his hands to signal everyone to stop.

All of the members looked at Itachi in confusion. "W-what? What's the matter?" Mantaro asked, turning-off his keyboard.

"Iruka, what the heck was that?" Itachi muttered. "You were three seconds too late and what's with the random strumming?!"

"Gah! I'm sorry!"

Itachi sighed. "We practiced this already.... why won't you get it?"

"C'mon Chi-chan... he's completely new to the guitar... cut him some slack, won't ya?" Hojiro laughed. "If you frown too much, you'll get wrinkles."

"Listen..." Itachi grabbed Iruka's shoulders. "We are going to graduate soon. Hojiro and I want you to lead in our stead... please understand why we're so harsh towards you."

Hojiro nods. "Yep yep! It might not look like it, but Chi-chan is a really big softi-" though he was cut off with a punch from Itachi.

"Call me Chi-chan again and you'll get much more than that."

Unagi laughed. "Well, we can't really be too much of a slack these days.... let's practice some more! I think I have a better version of the drumming that would work well with our new song!"

"I'm sure you can do it if you try Iruka!" Mantaro cheered on.

Iruka sighs. "Yeah... let's do this."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part two.

**Gardening Club - > Science Club = Botany Club**

"Ooookay ladies!" Uekiya called out. "Does everyone know the agenda for today?"

Sumire perks up. "O-oh! We're having an activity! We're going to-" However she was cut-off by an enthusiastic priestess.

"WE'RE DOING BIBLE STUDY BECAUSE WE ARE CHILDREN OF GOD!" Tsubaki screeched from the floor on where she was rolling around.

"I don't think that's what we-"

"KUMBAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY LORD!!!!!!!!!" Tsubaki sang (screamed?) while she continued to roll on the floor. "OH MY LORDDDDD!! KUUUMBAYAAAAA!!!"

Sakura steps away and fake coughs and raises her hand. "Um..."

Uekiya sighed.  "Yes, runaway... this will take a while...."

She takes her bags and proceeds to go home. Much to the relief of the other members.

"Okay, what did you do...?" Himari asked, completely annoyed.

Tsubaki stops rolling and looks up, grinning. "I engineered a nice plant!"

"W-what plant?" Uekiya muttered. _(Oh god... it better be not **that** plant.)_

"You need to try it! It solves aaaaaall your problemsss! Hakuna Matata bitchesssss!"

Uekiya snaps her fingers. "Girls, destroy her garden."

"Ah! What?!"

"This is why we have a bad reputation..." Uekiya sighed.  "Where do you get these by the way?"

Tsubaki giggled in a haze. "I won't tell~ Unless you convert and join my cult!"

"Your cult?!"

"KUMBAYAAaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

 

**Light Music Club - > Cooking Club = The Shredding Club a.k.a. WhyDidWeFormThisClubWeCantCookToSaveOurAss Club**

Miyuji looked at all of her members. "Girls! It'sssssss show time!"

The girls walked around the kitchen, staring in wonder as they all picked up a cooking instrument, Miyuji grabs a knife and uses it like a microphone.

"Ladies! Let's shreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddd!!!"

With those words, everyone went to their positions and began to chop up their ingredients. The carrots are grated, the cheese are grated, everything is chopped to thin strings of garbage.

"Yasss! Shred em up more!"

Their hands worked quick, shredding out their ingredients, totally wasting food that could've been tasty if they actually even knew how to cook in the first place.

"Now grill that! Roast that so hard and turn it as dark as your heart!"

The chopped-up ingredients were now thrown to the grill.

"Good work ladies. It was... a rousing success."

Dora raised her hand. "Uh... shouldn't we take out what we placed on that grill?"

"Nah. We put it there cause now we have a mini-incinerator.... Now... Who wants to go to WacDonalds?!"

All members raised their hand. Typical day of the Shredding Club.

(Note: Not an actual official club.)

* * *

 

**Occult Club - > Drama Club = Magic Club**

 

"Aww..... look at her Shin-senpai!!!! Ain't she a cutie?!" Supana squealed as she pointed at Oka, who's wearing a tight-fit bunny outfit. Face red from being exposed in such a way.

Shin sighed. "Supana... did you force her into one of your costumes again?"

"Hey! That's mean!" Supana pouted. "I just thought that Oka-Cola would look good in it! Plus, she can't be 'The Great Magician's Apprentice: Cloaka' forever!"

"I agree though..." Kokuma added. "Oka does look good in it... maybe we should have her be the Magician's Assistant instead of you, Supana..." Kokuma added teasingly.

"Gasp! You're totes right Kokulates! Look at the wittle kouhai, already usurping her senpai's role!"

Oka squeaks in embarrassment. "Wha-what!? I can't do that! I wanna be a magician, not an assistant!"

"Whatever you say, boo." Supana cackled. "Lemme get some second opinion... boys, does Oka Tree look bodacious in this get up?"

The boys looked at Supana weirdly and glanced at each other.

Daku smiled innocently. "I think that seraphims would bow down to her elegance and beauty."

"Supana, if Oka says she doesn't want to, then she won't... though I think both of you look good anyway." Shin sighed.

"She does look good." Chojo honestly answered. "After all, she has more bust than you could ever have."  Chojo said bluntly.

Supana pouts at Chojo's statement. "Chojokins... so mean! You don't get my womanly charms at all~!"

Chojo looks around mockingly. "Where?"

With a huff and a pout, Supana turned away, much to the amusement of the Magic Club. 

* * *

 

**Cooking Club - > Gardening Club = Farm Club**

"Ain't that nice?" Shoku grinned. "We have a good harvest today too!" He held the tomato close to his face and began to rub it against his cheeks. "Everyone in the world is gonna know how great you are!"

However, the peaceful and tranquil moment was broken with a sudden burst.

"Prez! Help!" Ajia screeched as the cowbroke out of the cage and began to rampage on school grounds.

Amai panics. "W-why are you riding that cow?! How did you even manage to get it angry in the first place!?! Where's Seiyo?!!!"

"Seiyo's tending the chickens..." Kenko replied.

Ajia shrieks, tears flowing on her cheeks. "I thought I could do it! Seiyo made it look like it was so easy!!!"

"Saki and Amai get Seiyo quickly! Kenko and I will try to stop her."

The girls nodded as they ran to the chicken pen with the boys now trying to figure out how to stop a raging cow. "G-grab its horns!"

"I can't do that!! Only Seiyo can! He makes everything he does look super easy!" Shoku answered back.

"Well, what do we do then!?"

Shoku narrowed his eyes. "We... run and scream! RUUUUNNNN!!!!"

"I'm here." Seiyo said as he lassoed the cow. Within a few minutes, everything was calm and nice like it was before.

Ajia was finally saved. "Thank you... Aussie-bastard..." She said, a bit bashful.

Seiyo looked at her confused. "You're welcome... I guess..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shredding Club is this AU's version of "Gaming Club" they are not recognized as official. Their goal is to destroy stuff. The Gaming Club is official here though.
> 
> Do you like that pun? Cause Miyuji called playing an instrument shredding and... yeah... I'll go home.


	3. Part 3

**Art Club - > Photography Club = Video Club**

"Let's do a cosplay PV of Cendrillon!! Of course, dibs on being Miku!" Efude suggested happily.

Masato groaned. "For the last time. We're not doing another of your shitty cosplay PVs.... the shame and embarrassment I went through was fucking painful!"

"Mean~! You looked good as Kaito on that last one...." she mumbled. "Besides, I was playing as a Himedere on that and that's like the complete opposite with me, I admit I don't do good as Miku at that time... but I swear that I'll-"

He shakes his head. "That is the _last_ time we do that! My hair still has traces of blue at the back because of that dye you used!" 

"Calm down..." Maka pleaded. "This is the video club, right? It's fine to do whatever we want! We're not bound by a single genre! All we do is make videos!"

Both members sighed. "You're right... Sorry Masa-nyan..."

"I swear to ever-loving fuck, call me Masa-nyan again and this club will lose a Vice President."

"Sorry..." Efude flinched. "But you're still a meanie."

He shrugs. "Fair enough."

Maka sighed in relief. "Good... now, what video do you want to make, guys?"

Enpitsu raises his hand.

"No. We're not doing a sex tape you creeper." Maka glared.

He lowered his hand.

Her eyes turned softer as she turned to the President. "How about you Geiju? What do you want to do?"

Geiju's glasses glinted but no sound escaped his lips.

.

.

.

"Let's make a volcano documentary."

Masato attempted to punch Geiju. "OH SEXY-BUNNY-BOYS-ON-A-HAT THERE'S THAT FUCKING OBSESSION WITH VOLCANOES AGAIN I'M GONNA SOCK YOU, YOU MOTHERFU-"

The remaining art club holds Masato back as the President sipped tea.

* * *

 

**Student Council - > Gaming Club = Competitive Gaming Club**

Somewhere on the school in a dark room, five girls sat on a large table, their eyes and hands focused on their individual screens in front of them. The girls seems to be playing a hit competitive game entitled League of Loneliness of Life or LOLOL for short.

From a distance, a someone's phone began to rang.

Never leaving her eyes from the screen, Shiromi said "That sounds like your ringtone, Megami. Not gonna answer?"

Megami glared on the screen. "That's probably my dad... he's the only one who does that. Fuck him. I don't _need_ to answer to his calls."

"Are you sure, cause he's literally the-"

"Kuroko, I need healing!!" Megami screeched.

She nods. "On it."

"Hey, what round we playing again? Forgot." Akane mumbled.

"I think it's.... oh shoot." Kuroko muttered.

"What?"

Kuroko gets off her chair and starts packing. "Afternoon classes is gonna start in one minute! We didn't notice the time!"

"Noooooo!" Megami mumbled in a stoic way.

"Sorry girl, but we gotta admit defeat on this one. Forfeit it."

Megami crashed her head to the keyboard. "School sucks."

"True, but we're gonna show em up with our good grades and good gaming skills. They can't touch us if we do that." Shiromi smirked.

The white-haired heiress sighs for the last time. "Yeah. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion. You might be wondering why there's only two... that's because I couldn't come up with anything for the Gaming and Science Club... I mean, all that's left to swap with is the Martial Arts and Sports Club... and truthfully, I started this with so much motivation, but now I couldn't muster any.
> 
> It's kinda sad that very few people saw this and only one gave their thoughts about it... am I doing something wrong? 
> 
> Wrong tags? Catchier summary? A nicer title? Maybe it's just the general uninterest of people at this point...
> 
> I wanted to spark a discussion of character-building, world-building, and how these clubs could fit-in with YanSim's game play to fellow fans... but I guess that's nothing but a delusion of mine... lol


	4. Part 4

**Gaming Club - > Sports Club = Cosplay Club**

Pippi looked like she was ready to bolt out of there as soon as possible. "Guys... what the heck?"

The startled members looked at Pippi with surprise, their hands still on compromising position... what were they doing you ask? Well I don't know... why don't you try and guess? If you guessed "MY FRIENDS ARE STRIPPING MY BOYFRIEND AND FORCING HIM TO WEAR A BRA AND A SKIRT" then yes, yes you are right... you must be a psychic to reach that conclusion.

Mai raises her hands in surprise. "Oh... you're here already..."

"What do you mean by that?!" Pippi screeched.

"Well...." Midori smiled. "We were curious to see if a guy can look good wearing a girl's clothes... you'd be surprised with the answer!"

Gema adjusts his glasses. "Indeed."

Pippi's face soured. "What."

"We were really stressed out when we couldn't find a perfect Miyuki, right?" Midori asked. "Well, it seems the perfect Miyuki was hiding among us all along!"

Pippi swerved her head to Ryuto, who covered his face in shame. His red face clearly visible through the covered parts. "I don't understand..." She said, dumbfounded.

A loud thud reverberated and everyone turned to the source, Gema... who slammed both of his hands on a nearby table. Now with everyone's attention, he points an accusing finger at Pippi.

"Are you seriously not getting what we're all saying?! Are your brain cells dead? Wow... you're much dumber than an ant!"

Pippi pouts. "Wha-"

"We're saying.... that he looks more attractive than any other girl in this club!"

"Wait... how do you know? You were just putting that on him were you?"

Mai perks up. "Nope! We're totally changing him into a new outfit! You should've seen him... the stockings looked gorgeous on him!"

"I... I gotta go...."

Ryuto looked betrayed. "Wait! Babe! Don't leave me here!"

However, the now distressed Pippi left Ryuto to the lions, now making him wear all kinds of pretty dresses.

.

.

.

Magical Girl Pretty Ryuto. Love and justice will prevail. Kyun~ <3

* * *

 

**Science Club - > Martial Arts Club = Dance Club**

"One... two... cha! cha! cha! One... two... cha! cha! cha!" The president hummed happily on beat as he danced on the dance floor.

Meka looked antsy... "I don't think I can do that..."

"Nonsense." Kaga says as he swings his hips. "Everyone has to start somewhere... and this would be a great place to start! Learn what you're body is comfortable with and dance~"

The other members started to dance, albeit awkwardly. This brings out a laughter from Kaga.

"Nice attempt at a cartwheel, Yaku! You'll do that eventually!" He swings his hips to the beat till the beat dropped.

"Prez!" Homu tried to catch his attention. "Preeeezzz!!!"

He raises his eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't we have a specific activity that we should do?"

The leader smirked. "Nah! Today is learn and study you body day! Do the dances that makes you comfortable and let's talk about arranging you the next day!"

Homu sighed and turned to Meka... who has now found herself enjoying the beat. "Don't you think our president is eccentric?"

"Hmm... yeah..." Meka agreed. "Though he's kinda cool... in a way..."

"I think I see what you mean..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there... I didn't want to end this series on a bad note... so I made this! I tried really hard, y'know?
> 
> Explanation cause the club they swapped in must've not made any sense:
> 
> Cosplay is like, an otaku thing that shows off your appearance and likeness to a fictional character or enjoying dressing as them and showing it to others... that's like, already a sport for us otakus since that's the only way we can show that we really are weebs in a physical way... by dressing as their favorite waifu/husbando.
> 
> Dance. is really out there... but the motto they have is "study the way your body moves" and Studying = Science and Body = Martial Arts... so... that's legit... right? Ahaha...


End file.
